


Loving Through Masks

by Kumarie5



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wingfic, Wings, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5
Summary: When Patton gets sick, his boyfriend is obligated to take care of him. Except, Virgil is a bit of a germaphobe when it comes to sick people. Hopefully it all works out?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Loving Through Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from an Anon on Tumblr! My Tumblr is @anxious-fander-bean! Come commission me!

Virgil stares at his hands, before looking up. He needs to do this. Patton always does it for him, so he should do it for Pat. Virgil continues to go through his breathing exercises as he watches the soup go 'round in the microwave. Patton, his boyfriend, is sick. Just a common cold. Likely from when he played in the freezing rain the day before. Virgil chuckled at the memory and shook his head fondly, before jumping in surprise as the microwave beeps. Virgil grabs a towel and uses that to pick up the hot bowl, grabbing a spoon and flying upstairs. He flaps over to Patton's room and knocks before entering.

"Hey," sniff "Vee." Patton grins from bed, waving happily at his dark feathered boyfriend.

"Hey, Patpat." He chuckles, sitting on the chair next to Patton's bed and instinctively covering his mouth and nose with his wing when Patton coughs, before forcing himself to put it away so he doesn't hurt Patton's feelings. "Feeling any better? Don't lie this time." He states, giving Patton a look.

Patton sneezes as he giggles, not noticing Virgil recoil. "Not so randy-dandy, honeybee." He admits with a smile, his voice raspy.

Virgil sighs fondly and helps Patton sit up. "I'll help you preen in a minute. You need to eat right now, Patty." He states, scooping up a spoonful of chicken, veggies, and noodles. "I made sure to pick out all the carrots for you, don't worry." He teases, grinning.

Patton goes to open his mouth, then narrows his eyes. "Virgey, when's the last time you ate?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Virgil huffs. "Now's not the time, Pat."

Patton shakes his head, refusing the soup. "Go make yourself something and eat with me!"

Virgil flinches. He really doesn't want Patton to get sick germs in his food. "What if I swear on your cookie jar that I'll make myself something after I take care of you?" He states.

Patton thinks, before nodding and smiling, sniffling. "Good enough for me!" He beams, opening his mouth to happily receive the chicken noodle soup.

Virgil feeds Patton, flinching and recoiling whenever his boyfriend coughs or sneezes. He helps Patton blow his nose and immediately washes his hands for three minutes. Virgil helps Patton preen his feathers, before getting ready to say goodnight.

"Goodnight kiss!" Patton cheers, making grabby hands for Virgil.

Virgil slowly leans down, before recoiling at the last second. "I can't. I'm sorry, Pat."

Patton blinks, confused. "What's wrong, sweet pea?" He asks.

Virgil sighs. "I just… I can't do sick germs. Regular germs are okay as long as I'm not in close quarters with people, but sick germs are something I'm really bad at handling." He admits.

Patton blinks, before gasping in realization. "Is that why you kept flinching whenever I coughed or sneezed?" He asked.

Virgil winces. "You noticed?"

Patton giggles and coughs. "Well of course I did, silly! I may be a bit oblivious, but I'm not completely unobservant!" He beams. Then, Patton thinks. It takes a minute, but then he beams. "There are doctor's masks in the first aid kit downstairs! Y'know, the thingies that cover your mouth and nose and nothing else? Usually the dentists wear them more than the doctors." He rambles.

Virgil blinks, before nodding and flying downstairs, a fond smile on his face. When he flies back up, he squawks in worry when he sees Patton out of bed and stumbling towards the doors to his balcony.

"Pat! What are you doing?!" He exclaims, running over to help steady his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Virgey. My wings just wanted to feel the wind before bed." Patton coughs, smiling. He notices the masks and gently takes one, putting it on. "There!" He beams. "Now put yours on!"

Virgil puts his mask on and slowly leads Patton out onto the balcony, stretching out his wings with his boyfriend's. "What was the point of-"

Virgil squeaks in surprise when Patton nuzzles his mask against Virgil's. Virgil blushes. "Was that-? Were you-?" He tries.

"A kiss!" Patton cheers, before sneezing and laughing brightly.

Virgil stares at Patton, adoration clear in his eyes. "A kiss." He smiles. He blushes a bit more, before nuzzling his mask against Patton's. He chuckles fondly at the squeal of happiness his boyfriend makes, not even fazed when he gets an armful of squishy, short man.

"I love you, Vee!"

"I love you too, Pattycakes."

"Now go make your dinner, mister!"


End file.
